Love & Fear
by TreeHillGirll
Summary: Haley James is in her junior year at Tree Hill High her best friends are peyton jake lucas and brooke her  she is one of the most popular girls at school but when a new guy arrives in tree hill will she learn to let go of the stupid things for love
1. This is my life

Chapter 1: This is my life

"Come on Hales were going to be late for our first day of junior high" Lucas called from downstaires.

"I'll be down when i'm ready Haley yelled from her bedroom"

." Well then guess were not going to school t'ill were seniors Lucas Laughed"

. Haley ignored the comment and went back to doing her hair. Haley James was 15 and a junior at tree hill high. She was all around social butterfly everyone knew her and everyone loved her . Of course who wouldn't love a tall slender girl with honey colored hair that flowed down along her perfectly shaped face where laid brown eyes that you could drown in. She was captin of the tree hill Ravens cheerleading squad which made her on top of the social ladder at school and to everyone Her life was glamorous .

"Haley i'm counting to ten if your not down here then i'm leaving without you and you can walk to school in your high heeled sandles 1.2.3.4" Lucas started counting

." Alright Luke god impatient enough" Haley said as she walked downstaires.

" I'm ready to go unless you have some make up to put on" she laughed.

"Haha very funny Hales come on let's go" Lucas said as he opened the door "after you your highness"

" why thank you" Haley laughed as lucas held the door open for her

. Lucas had been Haleys best friend for as long as she could remember they had grown up together he was her rock the person she trusted with her life and every secret she ever had. Lucas was king at tree hill high and being captin of the Tree hill Ravens Basketball team and looking like a blonde haired god helped with this.

"Another year of school Hales how you feeling" Lucas said as they pulled out of the driveway.

" You know what Luke i feel good i got my friends and that's all i need"


	2. The new guy

Chapter 2: The new guy

Lucas and Haley had just pulled into the parking lot of the high school and were getting out of the car when Haley heard someone yell her name. Haley turned around only to be jumped by a beautiful girl with brunette hair.

"Well hello to you to brookie" Haley said giving her best friends a hug

. Brooke Davis if anyone knew how to party it was her she was born to party and nothing was ever going to stop her. Brooke was on the cheerleading squad also and just like Haley she ruled the school and could have any guy she wanted but there was only one guy she did want and that was Lucas.

" Well hello boyfriend" Brooke said going over to lucas and giving him a kiss.

" Hi pretty girl" Lucas said putting his arm aorund Brooke.

" Omg Haley i totally love your outfit" Brooke said as she noticed what her best friend was wearing.

Haley had on a jean mini skirt pink high heeled sandles and a white tank top to match it off.

"Thanks it took me forever to find in the malls" Haley said.

"yeah and forever to put on this morning" Lucas said inturupting her

." Shut up" she said playfully punching her best friend in the arm

"it takes time to look this good" she laughed

As they looked over they saw a blonde haired girl walking towards them.

"Well well" she said "if it isn't the slut and the whore that left me alone for the summer" she said standing in front of them with her arms folded across her chest.

Immediently after she was being attacked by there hugs.

"We missed you to P.Sawyer" they said the three girls busted out laughing.

Peyton sawyer or p.sawyer as they normally called her the girl had blonde hair and she was gorgeous you have to give her that. Of course she was on the cheerleading squad with her two best friends but Peytons main interest was drawing and her best friends supported her in everything she did and she was so glad she had them to help her threw the death of her mother Ellie 2 years ago.

"So have either of you hoes seen my boyfriend today" Peyton said linking arms with them.

"I'm pretty sure Jake said he had to talk to the coach about how practice is going to run this year now that Jenny is a bit older" Lucas said.

Jake Jagelski was Peytons boyfriend he was best friends with Lucas and on the basketball team as well he had a 3 year old daughter named Jenny. Jennys mother had left her and jake alone and he had raised her but ever since she was 1 and a half Peyton had been like a mother to her and she loved that little girl like she was her own.

"Well then i guess i'll see him at lunch" Peyton said

"which reminds me does anyone have english with me first period" she asked.

Haley looked at her schedule "i do" she said.

The bell rang as Peyton and Haley walked arm and arm off to english class and Lucas put his arm aorund his girlfriends shoulder and they walked off to Chemistry.

"So miss Haley" Peyton said as they walked threw the halls "how was your summer in california with out your best friend there it must have eatin you alive" she said in a dramatic tone .

Haley looked at her with a sad expression "i was heart broken i didn't know how i was going to go on without you i cried everyday"

Both girls bust out laughing as they walked into english

"ok girls take your seats" Mr.Renu said to them.

The two girls sat down next to each other near the middle of the class they hated beign in the back but they weren't going to sit in the front either.

"Ok cass" Mr.Renu said settling everyone down "we have a new student joining us today his name is Nathan Scott"

At the mention of that a boy with raven colored hair came into the class. Haley sat up straight in her seat he is hot is all that was running threw her mind she looked around at Peyton who was smiling back at her the two girls whispered at the same time to each other "well hello Nathan Scott". They gave a little laugh and turned there attention back to the class. This year should be interesting Haley thought as she began taking notes and staring at the boy two seats up from her very interesting.


	3. Friendship is out of the question

Chapter 3: Friendship is out of the question

"Peyton you whore slow down i can't walk this fast in these shoes" Haley yelled as she followed Peyton out to the quad to meet the other guys for lunch.

Peyton slowed down her pave and gave Haley a chance to catch up.

"O Hales your so slow" Peyton Giggled

Haley and Peyton found where the guys were sitting and took there seats next to Brooke Lucas and Jake.

"Hey Hales Hey Peyt" Lucas said As they sat down

"Omg P.Sawyer Hays your finally here" Brooke said all in one big breath

"Why what's going on" Haley asked her out of breath friend

"Theresa is moving to Seattle so i asked Bevin to join the squad" Brooke anounced as her head leaned to the side and nodded at a girl walking across campus.

"That's totally awsome i love Bevin and Theresa just got on my nerves" Peyton said with a laugh

"Gotta agree with ya there Peyt" Haley said laughing with her friend.

Bevin Mirsky was tall blonde and very pretty in fact she was probley one the most popular girls in the school after the three of them of course. Bevin had a slight child like way to her which they loved and even tho she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box they loved her all the same.

"So girlfriend of mine what are we doing after school" Jake asked as Peyton and Haley stopped laughing.

"Well boyfriend of mine were (she pointed to the other two girls) going shopping and you (she pointed to the three guys) are doing whatever the hell you want" Peyton said as she leaned in and gave Jake a kiss

"I gotta go but i'll see you tonight and you guys after school" Peyton said with a wave and like that she was gone

"So Hays have you seen the new guy" Brooke whispered moving closer to Haley.

The boys were to far off in there own little world to listen to the convo.

"Yes and he is totally hot Brookie" she said "theres just one problem that's gunna stand in between us even talking to him" Haley announced to a confused brooke

"and what my dear best friend would that be" Brooke asked witha look of confusion.

"He's Lucas's half brother" Haley whispered as low as she could so Lucas didn't hear but Brooke did.

"I don't get it Lucas has a half brother why didn't i know about this" Brooke asked

"I'm the only one who knows" Haley said "Lucas dad left Nathans mom to be with Lucas's mom and they've hated each other since birth"

"So i'm guessing being friends with him is out of the question" Brooke asked already knowing the answer as she stared over at Lucas"

Haley gave a slight nod


End file.
